


Jörmungandr

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Children of Characters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, but emotional
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Loki ukáže Tonymu vzpomínku na svého syna a miliardář zjišťuje, že by možná bylo lepší, kdyby se neptal.





	Jörmungandr

**Author's Note:**

> Opět jedna ze starších jednorázovek. A taky krátká, pouze 500 slov. Ale stejně. :D

_Zděšen tím, co právě tajně vyslechl, otočil se Loki, a co mu síly stačily, mířil ven z paláce. Věděl sice, že Thora nedostihne, ale musel se o to pokusit, prostě musel._

_Užívaje svých kouzel, zrychlil svůj běh a posílil své nohy. Poháněn strachem, jenž mu koloval celým tělem. Několikrát se přenesl blíž k cíli své cesty, ale již byl znaven cestou do paláce._

_Mířil na druhou stranu Ásgardu, k moři, v němž ukrýval Jörmungandra, mořského hada a svého před několika dny narozeného syna, o němž nikomu neřekl. Nemohl, ostatně, i na Sleipnira se ostatní Ásgarďané netvářili zrovna nadšeně. _

_Jenomže Ódinovi Všeotci, králi bohů a ochránci Devíti světů, nic neuniklo. Ódin tedy navštívil Norny, které vyřkly věštbu, podle níž Jörmungandr představoval nebezpečí pro ostatní světy a hlavně prvorozeného prince Thora. Ódin nemohl dopustit, aby v dospělosti mořský had jeho syna zabil, proto si dal boha hromů zavolat k sobě, aby mu pověděl o nelehkém úkolu._

_A Thor samozřejmě přijal výzvu, když se dozvěděl, co že v zájmu bezpečí Ásgardu musí udělat. Neváhal tedy a se svým mocným kladivem Mjölnirem se vypravil splnit, co mu bylo zadáno._

_Přesně rozhovor Ódina a Thora Loki vyslechl, i proto také tak spěchal. Mělo mu dojít, že v oslabení svého syna neskryje před zrakem Heimdallovým, a snad to i věděl, jen si to nechtěl připustit._

_Spěchal, běžel, přemisťoval se. Rychleji než kdy dřív, ale zároveň tak neskutečně pomalu. V hlavě se mu rozeznívaly poplašné zvony, které mu sdělovaly, že to stejně nestihne, že je již pozdě. Přesto se nevzdával._

_Ke skryté zátoce, v níž přebýval Jörmungandr, dorazil udýchaný a zpocený. A příliš pozdě._

_Mořský had, jenž i za těch pouhých pár dní co byl na světě, stihl narůst do délky hned několika metrů, se zmítal a svíjel, zatímco jej Thor svíral rukama i nohama a odmítal pustit._

_Lokiho dlaně zeleně zazářily a Thorovým směrem vyrazil proud smaragdového oparu, ale bylo pozdě. Hromovládce se rozmáchl svým mocným kladivem a jednou ranou sťal hadovi hlavu, jen aby byl vzápětí odmrštěn pár desítek metrů do moře._

_Loki, pomocí kouzel neviditelný pro zraky nepovolaných, avšak zřetelný pro svého syna, se v agónii zhroutil k zemi, objímaje jednou rukou hlavu Jörmungandra a druhou rukou jeho tělo._

_Jeho magie konala za něj a v reakci na jeho pocity. Vztek, nenávist a bezbřehý smutek se smíchaly s kouzly a země kolem nich vybuchla, zatímco se tiskl k hadovu tělu a zíral na jeho vyhaslé oči, byť rozmazaně kvůli slzám, které teď již nemohl zastavit. A ani nechtěl._

_Jörmungandr, jeho milovaný syn, byl krutě zavražděn jen pár dní po jeho narození._

_Za tohle zaplatí._

Loki stáhl ruku z Tonyho čela a o krok ustoupil. Miliardář omámeně hleděl na slzy, jež se třpytily na Lokiho tváři. Chtěl vědět něco o Lokiho minulosti, ale když to teď viděl z bohových vzpomínek, nevěděl, jestli by bylo lepší, kdyby potlačil svou zvědavost.

„Tvůj bratr ti zabil syna…“ hlesl Iron Man. Jistě, nemohl to vědět, ale stejně…

V náhlém popudu přistoupil k Lokimu a prudce ho přitiskl k sobě. Objímal ho, pevně a silně. Pocit bezpečí a domova, pochopení. A vynálezce chápal, chápal Lokiho důvody i jeho činy a již věděl, že k němu život nebyl spravedlivý.

Loki se nechal objímat, zabořil mu tvář do hrudi a zmáčel triko, nohy mu selhaly a oba se svezli na zem. Miliardář ještě více zpevnil stisk. Šeptal uklidňující slova a nechal boha se vyplakat.

Jeho milovaný Jörmungandr…


End file.
